dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gralgir (3.5e Monster)
You notice a leathery beetle-like creature. It uses four of its legs to stand and walk around, but the front pair have hands. The Gralgir are a hive-based race of space bugs. Where the hive-based race of space bugs in StarCraft is led by a bunch of characters with silly voices and grand diabolical schemes in standard Blizzard fashion, and the space bugs of Warhammer 40k are uncommunicative eating machines that safely perpetuate the slogan "In the Grim Darkness of the Far Future there is only War", the Gralgir make use of the quirks of D&D's balance to achieve maximum potential. The Gralgir originally developed in a galaxy that no deities bothered to observe. Somehow they reached a caste system with strict breeding and magical genetic modification rituals that allowed them to develop in several directions at once (those directions initially being the Scout, the Warrior, and the Mage). One day, a particularly powerful Mage was slain in a battle for farmland. This Mage had been dramatic enough to achieve godhood upon its death. Upon acquiring godhood, the Mage discovered the create food and water spell, the idea of divine magic, and the existence of other planets, all of which it chose to educate the other Gralgir about. Now, centuries later, the Gralgir are an intergalactic and interplanar menace, with each hive being led by a separate deity. The Gralgir "Farmers" (in quotes, because they don't farm anything) make sure that there's only one resource that Gralgir need: space, which is so plentiful in an infinite multiverse as to be irrelevant. Thus, they are primarily motivated by desires for knowledge, experience points, and domination of the multiverse. All Gralgir speak the language of their hive (each hive has its own language). Priests also speak Common and Sylvan. Mages also speak Sylvan. Combat The primary function of the Scout is to provide flanking bonuses and to detect hostile threats. The Warrior serves as both melee and ranged combatant. They often change their tactics based on what sort of Treasure they happen to possess. The Mages are the builders of Gralgir structures, the crafters, and the primary transporters. They avoid battle when able. If they must fight, they make sure to gain the surprise round somehow. The Priests are the main leaders of the Gralgir, providing decision-making ability when their deity is elsewhere. They prefer to let the Warriors do most of the fighting, only casting spells when the tide of battle needs adjusting. The Farmers are the healers and food producers. They stay in the back and heal the dying. Dimension Door 1/day (Sp): Gralgir Scouts can use Dimension Door with a caster level of 2. Spell Resistant (Su): Gralgir Warriors have Spell Resistance of 13 + Hit Dice (usually 18). Telepathy 1 mile (Su): Gralgir Mages, Priests, and "Farmers" can communicate telepathically with other Gralgir within one mile of theirselves in the form of images. Acid Spit (Ex): Gralgir Warriors can spit acid as a ranged touch attack with Medium range that deals 1d8 damage per HD. They can only use this ability once per 1d4 rounds. Spells: Gralgir Mages cast as a Sorcerer of their Hit Dice. Gralgir Priests and "Farmers" cast as Clerics of their Hit Dice. Gralgir Priests usually have the Travel domain, so that they can Greater Teleport their compatriots to other galaxies. Gralgir Mage Spells Per Day: 6/8/8/8/7/5 Typical Gralgir Mage Spells Known: * Cantrips: detect magic, detect poison, read magic, resistance, mending, dancing lights, ghost sound, touch of fatigue, mage hand * 1st level: alarm, expeditious retreat, comprehend languages, mage armor, mount * 2nd level: levitate, see invisibility, invisibility, whispering wind, gust of wind * 3rd level: dispel magic, major image, nondetection, shrink item * 4th level: lesser geas, stone shape, minor creation * 5th level: teleport, fabricate Typical Gralgir Priest Spells Prepared: 6/7+1/7+1/7+1/5+1/5+1/4+1/4+1/2+1 Domains: Travel and one other. (Add domain spells to this list appropriately) * Orisons: stilled silent quickened read magic (6) * 1st level: stilled silent quickened hide from undead, stilled silent quickened shield of faith (3), stilled silent quickened bless (2), stilled silent quickened obscuring mist * 2nd level: stilled silent quickened consecrate (2), stilled silent quickened silence, stilled silent quickened sound burst, stilled silent quickened hold person (2), stilled silent quickened enthrall * 3rd level: stilled silent quickened animate dead (2), stilled silent quickened invisibility purge (2), stilled silent quickened daylight, stilled silent quickened deeper darkness, stilled silent quickened contagion * 4th level: silent quickened dimensional anchor (2), still silent Discern Lies, silent quickened imbue with spell ability, silent quickened dismissal * 5th level: quickened break enchantment, quickened plane shift (2), silent still raise dead, quickened insect plague * 6th level: silent still symbol of persuasion, silent still word of recall, maximized blade barrier, silent still greater dispel magic * 7th level: silent repulsion, silent resurrection, silent greater scrying, silent dictum * 8th level: earthquake, dimensional lock Typical Gralgir "Farmer" Spells Prepared: 5/4+1/4+1/3+1 Domains: Two, as specified by deity. (Add domain spells to this list appropriately) * Orisons: create water (2), cure minor wounds, purify food and drink (2) * 1st level: cure light wounds (3), sanctuary * 2nd level: cure moderate wounds (2), make whole, status * 3rd level: create food and water (3) ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster